PROJECT SUMMARY The overall objective of the Sphingolipid Animal Cancer Pathobiology (SACP) Shared Resource Core is to provide the Project Leaders with the ability to utilize animal models of carcinogenesis in the execution of their research projects and to maintain genetically engineered mice for the carcinogenesis models. The SACP Shared Resource Core will serve as an essential resource for the use of all animal manipulations needed by the Projects. By centralizing all aspects of in vivo research, the SACP Core will facilitate more rapid and reliable data and minimize the cost of utilizing animal models. The overall aims of the proposal are: Specific Aim 1: Ensure proper planning of in vivo research models, provide necessary facilities and expertise for carcinogenesis models and facilitate use of critical Shared Resources. We will a) assist investigators with choosing and/or designing the most appropriate animal model to test hypotheses, including lipid-based transgenic and gene-altered mice: b) provide essential facilities as well as faculty and staff expertise to support research projects in animal models of carcinogenesis; and c) facilitate access to and use of existing shared resources at SBU, including small animal imaging, drug metabolism and pharmacokinetics, tissue biorepository and transgenic and gene knockout generation facilities. Specific Aim 2: Enhance and maximize the utility of animal models and provide complementary and alternative approaches. For this Aim we will a) maintain stocks of breeding animals for the Project investigators; b) assist with utilization of carcinogenesis models; and c) provide Project investigators with alternatives to animal research via generation of cell lines from lipid-based genetically engineered mice. Specific Aim 3: Provide investigators with assistance and expertise in data collection, interpretation, analysis and management. In Aim 3 we will a) provide investigators with expertise in pathology, animal model pathobiology and immunohistochemistry; b) assist with data analysis, interpretation and project progression; and c) facilitate sample storage for future studies in animal models of carcinogenesis. Key personel for the SACP Core include an experienced pathologist and a scientific director for Biobanking. Together, these services will provide the necessary expertise in rodent patholgoy and pathobiology associated with carcinogenesis models in additon to biobanking samples generated from animal models of carcinogenesis. These efforts will facilitate the research in this proposal and will provide the expertise to support the Project Leaders. This core is already evolving as a unique and enabling core that is critical for the success of the Program Project.